User talk:Calua
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kiss of The Rose Princess Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Claudia323 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- th` purplxholic was here =]--Talk to me:D 06:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) hellos :D Hellos :D first of all, I THANK YOU FOR HEPLING OUT THIS WIKI !!! :D i know this wiki lacks a lot of info. i have school and won't have any vacation till November (in my country, education system is hectic!) so i can't add much (plus i'd get scolded for using the computer too often) so yeah, sure go ahead and help out typing the summary and lots of info!!! i'm reading the lastest chapters from a Chinese translation so those summaries i wrote for lastest chapters ain't so accurate. and i don't have much time... and thank you and you have a green light! th` purplxholic was here =]--Talk to me:D 10:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights heyo, read your message. luckily it's my school holiday now (:D YESSSSS) so i can go to the wiki almost every single day. i'll consider giving you beaucrat-ship first C: it's technically the same as the Admin-ship but the power control is a bit different! th` purplxholic was here =]--Talk to me:D 15:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Rights Hellos :) after much reading about what's the diff about admin and beaucrat, i've decided to give you admin-ship :) please refrain from doing these time being: *changing other users' rights without asking me *'changing this wiki's skin, template, icon' *alter template codes tyvm for helping out ! i hope this rights would help you to edit pages better :) th` purplxholic was here =]--Talk to me:D 08:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hellos! yes i can see that you're back here almost everyday, unlike me (LOLS). i can see you're enjoying yourself! but remember, studies come first okays :D glad you're making full use of admin-ship! th` purplxholic was here =]--Talk to me:D 10:34, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering... Hello once again. I was wondering if I could come here every now and then to try and edit some of the pages, grammar-wise and to contribute anything if I see anything missing, Horaay? Kimono.Mayie 03:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey....... Hi.....Is this wiki page still in construction? I can't find where the chat is located. KaedeHigaFan 02:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) thx Thanks very much, sorry for asking this question ;_;. KaedeHigaFan 02:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) kk Ok, thanks for the advice. Are you a male or a female? P.S. You don't have a chat mod, or do you? KaedeHigaFan 03:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Heya! I'm Emu! I'm pretty new here....and well, I might be doing something wrong. Srry, if I'm breaking some rules.....Anyway, thanks for welcoming me (now I really do feel welcome :D) and I'm looking forward to meeting ya! :D Lamai Felina Durga Emu (Yo! I'm Emu! What's up?) Hello Hello. Thanks for welcoming me. I'm Eurica by the way - you can call me Euri if you want. So...I'm looking forward to meeting you in chat someday! :) Eurica Jenkins 02:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello As my username implies, I'm BishiePantsu and I just joined Barajou No Kiss wikia today, 07th of August. I would love to help expand this wiki. I've started doing the Sypnosis of Chapter 5. And even though i'll work hard enough to finish all the current chapters available, i just can't because it's just too many. Maybe, we could ask other contributors? And oh, I've change "Quick Summary" = "Summary" and "Long Summary" = Sypnosis. It's better and more appropriate. And oh by the way, are still active on doing your projects? And, do you need another "admin" to arrange everything on this wiki? if yes, i'll be glad to. if no, it's ok. Thanks for your time. Have a happy day. PS: I'll be focusing on editing: CHARACTERS; In order of appearance and checking on grammars. (talk) 09:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello I am joining this wiki with an intention of adopting it. I am not asking for the rights now...I want to first be a frequent editor. This wiki isn't that active anymore, most probably because the series has already ended...but there is a lot of work that needs to be done and I would love to contribute. You can judge me by the edits that I will make..and I can assure you that I have no intention of harming the wiki by any means. I want to adopt it so that I can at least have the rights that will allow me to edit the various pages and other articles that are most probably supposed to be edited only by the admins. Thank you --User talk: Appleplum07:04,6/3/2013 07:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Lol...thanks for explaining it so nicely. I am familiar with the criteria...but since the founder was inactive....and even you didn't edit in a while... I thought that the two of you left. I have no craze for becoming the admin ;D but I sure have an interest in it ;) I am also quite busy with my other wikis...but of course I am going to edit here because I actualy kind of liked Barajou no kiss, I am working on the templates right now. Hope you stay around. Appleplum Well... I too am not sure if I can be that active here...though I will try my best because my summer vacations are going on...but I am an active editor on other wikis as well...and I need to take care of them as well... Anyway...have a good day as well. Appleplum Well.....sorry to say this but I have been thinking of creating a new wiki in a while now...just an interest...so I think I would try creating a wiki for barajou no kiss. That means I won't be able to edit here. I am sorry...even though I said that I would help out, I can't do it anymore. Hope you understand...but I will try to edit here as well. Goodbye. User talk:Appleplum Barajou no Kiss Manga Hello there once again. I just wanted to ask if you know a site where I could find Barajou no kiss raw (other than Mangafox). And also, I wanted to ask if all 40 chapters have been translated. And one last thing is that have you read SLH? Its from the same author, right? I wanted to ask if it is a good manga. Btw..I never did create a new wiki. I lied to you earlier. I had two wikis in my mind that I would have wanted to adopt. After finding out that you are active here, I moved to that wiki and I am now the admin there. Ah! All this doesn't matter. I am sorry though. And please tell me if you know those sites. Thankyou Have a great Day AppleTalk 11:31,9/23/2013 Thanks a lot for everything. AppleTalk 06:29,9/24/2013 Wiki Affiliations Hi! I'm an bureaucat and admin at the Toradora! Wiki. I was wondering if our wikis can affiliate. If you'd like to, here is our word mark: http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb16/tora-dora/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png I'm looking forward for your reply :D Queennicolee (talk) 08:13, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello! I'm the admin/bureaucrat of the Hirunaka no Ryuusei wiki. I've been looking around for affiliates for my wiki. I came across your wiki, and seeing as it isn't scary like everyone else's has an active admin and all that good stuff, I was wondering if you would like to have our wikis affiliate. Since your main page already lists an affiliate, I know you know how this works, so I think it'd be great if we could associate with one another. I look forward to your response! - MonEspritLibre ~~update~~ Thank you so much! I'll put the wordmark on our home page. Likewise, here is my wiki's wordmark. Hi there HI Calua, I finally managed to recall my password for my account (I didn't want to reset). I'm glad this wiki has grown so much :) Unfortunately, I think I am no longer able to edit at all this wiki (and the other wikis I'm at) due to my national exams. You can check out Singapore's exams. They're horrible. I currently studying at the level that is equivalent to US's high school, but only much more harder. I hope that i can be back to wikia and here by next year. Cheers and thank you for being a much more wonderful admin than me. th` purplxholic was here =]--Talk to me:D 07:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hello! I'm one of the admins over at the Hirunaka no Ryuusei wiki, as you might know/remember, haha. We recently changed our wordmark and wanted to let you know. If you would like to go ahead and change it, that'd be awesome. Thanks! :) Mon Esprit Libre (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Hirunaka no Ryuusei Wiki 06:55, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Dear Calua thank you for taking care of the wiki so much. I;m finally back and will try to find time to help out too. I'm currently in my winter holidays from college / university. wikia has changed so much and i'm still trying to get used to it. Where did the HTML editing go man. cheers th` purplxholic was here =]--Talk to me:D 16:42, December 17, 2016 (UTC)